Those skilled in the art are aware of prior use of wireless communications to facilitate golf course operations (including golf course maintenance, security, and general operations). Such systems typically comprise two-way walkie-talkie styled communications that may, or may not, be repeater facilitated.
In more recent times, some golf courses utilize wireless communication systems that can support data traffic in addition to voice communications. Such data-bearing capability can be used to support various operational activities for a corresponding golf course. Furthermore, such capabilities can directly benefit golf course patrons as well as employees and contractors. For example, in addition to relaying golf course infrastructure information of importance to an employee (such as information regarding work schedules, tournament progress, and the like), such a system can provide infrastructure information of value to golfers themselves (such as score information, hole information, and the like).
For various reasons such golf course wireless communications systems tend to permit only authorized access (and often only in conjunction with a specialized transceiver that is generally available only from the golf course itself). Such security tends to ensure both the availability of the system for necessary communications and the integrity of data being borne thereby. Unfortunately, such an approach tends to render such a communication system in isolation. Even when system resources might support expanded usage such usage cannot be readily or predictably facilitated. As a result, such systems tend to represent a relatively costly investment for a golf course with only a limited return on investment opportunity.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are sometimes not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.